Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic tool changer (ATC) and a machine tool.
Description of the Background Art
As to the conventional ATC, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 60-117001 discloses a numerical-value controlling lathe equipped with an ATC, which aims at simplifying the operation of the ATC and shortening of the time required for changing a tool (PTD 1).
The numerical-value controlling lathe disclosed in PTD 1 includes an ATC for automatically changing a tool between a turret on a tool rest and a tool magazine. The ATC has a tool carrier that moves in the axial direction of a spindle and also in the direction orthogonal to the axial direction of the spindle while gripping the tool.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 60-123243 discloses a machine tool equipped with a tool changer, which aims at providing cleaning means that allows easy cleaning on each guide plane when automatically changing a tool block in a linear reciprocating motion, and that has a simple structure but still reliably operates, and also allows further swift cleaning (PTD 2).
The machine tool disclosed in PTD 2 includes changing means for automatically changing a tool between a turret head on a tool rest and a tool magazine. The changing means has a gripper for gripping the tool, and is disposed so as to be capable of moving forward and backward between the turret head and the tool magazine.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-238539 discloses a tool changer aiming at attaching/detaching a tool unit to/from a tool holder attached to a turret in parallel to the central axis line of the turret or at a right angle to this central axis line (PTD 3).
In the tool changer disclosed in PTD 3, near the turret, an X-Z stage is provided for holding a drive box so as to be movable in the directions at a right angle to and in parallel to the central axis line of the turret. A tool changing box having a tool hand for gripping the tool unit is swivelably provided in the drive box.